First Meeting
by Elzebeth
Summary: The Psyoniic convinces his good friend to come with him to a whorehouse called, "The Jade Figure." His friend, the Signless, meets a girltroll who works there and begins to take an interest in her. Rated "M" for sexual scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, you coming?" the tall troll called over his shoulder at his companion.

"I don't know about this. It doesn't really seem right." Said companion was under a long dusty cloak, his face smudged with dirt. His eyes were darting around nervously. "It's not exactly the message I'm trying to send, Psyoniic."

"Oh, it's fine! It's not like we're doing anything bad. They do it for a living! They depend on our patronage. It's how they afford to live!" The Psyoniic smirks at the younger troll, a devilish grin twisting his features. "Unless you're too cluck-beast to actually do it, Signless."

"What?" the Signless splutters with embarrassment, his cheeks flushing dark, even under the dirt. "Th-that's preposterous. There is no way I'm cluck-beast."

"Then proove it! Fill a pail for once in your life!"

"SHHHH!" The Signless's face goes down an entire shade of grey at the mention of pails, and starts worrying his fingers under his cloak.

"But, my friend, I think we will probably need to get you cleaned up. You are covered in dirt."

"Well, I really don't have a choice, now do I?" he was beginning to get upset. "You know why I can't be so clean all the time! My skin is too thin to disguise my blood color. I can't do anything about it."

"Don't worry! You can like, pretend to have burgandy blood, nobody will notice, you'll be fine."

"Well! What about..." The Signless began to trail off, his face growing darker every moment. "Like, w-when stuff happens... Uh... Well! They'll know!"

"Mmmph," The Psyoniic furrowed his brow. "Well... I guess we could just try to find someone... Uh, we could convert?"

"That's stupid. This is stupid. You're stupid! I'm not gonna do this!" The Signless makes to turn around.

"Come on! Come on, Signless. We're almost there. Come on. You might never get this chance again. These places are becoming really rare." The Psyoniic tugs on his friend, who somewhat unwillingly follows him down the long dark road.

They were in this city for the day on their travels attempting to teach people about the Signless's message. During one of their speeches, the Psyoniic had gotten wind of a big whorehouse in the sleasy side of town, and that was where they were headed. The Psyoniic woke up the Signless before dawn, after the Dolorosa had already fallen asleep.

"Hey, wanna go on an adventure?" ...And with those words, they were off.

The Signless was beginning to regret ever saying yes.

"Well, this is it." The Psyoniic was looking up at the sign on a building, suprisingly well upkept for such a filthy part of town. The sign read, 'The Jade Figure.' The Signless started at the sign.

"Do you suppose that they have another jade-blood troll here?"

"I don't know. Let's go see!"

"Wai-!" But The Psyoniic had already pulled the Signless through the door. There was music coming from all around them, with the lights down low. The source of the music seemed to come from the band in the corner, playing jazzy dance tunes. There were some trolls out on the dance floor, but a lot of the trolls were seated at tables, being served by other trolls. Every so often, two trolls would slink out to one of the hallways and became unseen in the darkness. The shades were drawn, and the Signless knew that the sun had risen. They would not be going back home today.

"Well, do you wanna dance, drink, or fuck first?" the Psyoniic asked, his foot tapping to the rhythm.

"I don't know! None of the above! I guess I'll just sit in the corner."

"Well, suit yourself. I think that I'll go and grab a partner and hit the dance floor." He sashayed off into the crowd, leaving his friend alone. The Signless sighed and made for a corner booth. He veered off in another direction when he saw the two trolls sticking their toungues down each others' throats. After a few similar circumstances, he ended up at a table facing the stage, slightly further back. He sank down into a chair and ordered a weak drink from a nearby whore-waiter, who asked if he was interested in a romp. He declined and asked for just the drink, thank you. The other troll went off, undeterred.

After an hour, and several slightly larger drinks later, the Psyoniic plopped down next to his companion, giddy with laughter.

"Oh, that was too funny! I was dancing with this guy, and I asked how much it was, but he didn't actually work here!" he guffawed drunkily.

"Y- you are pretty drunk, huh," the Signless observed. The Psyoniic straightened up.

"Naw, not really. Just high off of the evening. I've only actually had one shot, the guy I was telling you about bought it for me," the yellow-blood said. The Signless yawned. "You, on the other hand, are pretty smashed."

"No I'm not." Oh, yes he was. He could almost feel the hangover already.

"When are you gonna ask somebody. That one looks fine. Nice ass. Actually, just kidding, I might take her for myself. Or him with the tattoos on his feet. Wierd." The Psyoniic reached over and took a sip of the Signless's drink.

"I don't really think-" he began.

"Ladies and gentletrolls! Now we will have a performance! Hold on to your trousers, because this is quite a show!" The lights dimmed further and the audience clapped, including the Psyoniic, but not the Signless. The stage curtains rolled up on seven trolls, curled up on the ground. The music began to pulsiate, and their bodies did as well. The troll up in front was obviously the establishment's namesake, as his blood was very green, but it was nowhere near as deep jade as the Dolorosa's. There was a girl troll on his right, with light green blood, and a boy troll on his left, with borderline-teal green blood. They were obviously his personal backup, and the other four were just background dancers. They straightened up slowly, the 'jade' troll in front first, traveling back through the line. They jumped around, tracing their hands around one another, touching foreheads occasionally, sometimes fingertips, then careening their heads back and moving on. The four backgrounds trolls paired up and began to grind, alternating between nearby poles and their partner, who they sometimes switched. The 'jade' troll had the two trolls upfront moving against him. The lights on their scanty outfits was hypnotising. The Signless was frowning and blushing, as this was all very embarrasssing for him, especially when an audience member wolf-whistled. The two trolls moved so their rear ends were facing the crowd, and the light-green female had a furry soft blue tail, which twitched about errotically sometimes, then swept about sexily at others. Her face was soft, but her chin was sharp, and her eyes, though big, were narrowed unhappily. The Signless let out a soft, short moan, which did not go undetected by his companion.

"Hey," the Psyoniic whispered. "Do you like that one? You should ask her after the show's done." The Signless blushed, but did not take his eyes off of the girl. Her body was so fluid, even as it jerked about, shoving her crotch into the fake-jade's and the almost-teal's. Her suit, although skimpy, was not as overly revealing as some of the others'. It covered her chest with a light green symbol that wound around her neck, and showed her belly. Her abs were finely toned and she was very muscular and wirey. It then covered her waist area like a leotard would. There was a short skirt around her hips as well, sashaying against her body with every move she made. The Signless's face was getting very hot as the show ended and the curtains fell. The house rose up and clapped and whistled loudly. The Psyoniic jumped up and patted his buddy on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Signless. I'm gonna go after that 'jade' troll," he made air quotes around the word jade. "He was pretty sexy. I'm gonna go before he gets too swamped by the crowd. Go find that green chick you were pailing over. And actually fill one, for once!" The Psyoniic was lost in the crowd, leaving the signless alone. He sighed and downed the last of his drink. Over the course of the performance he had sobered up quite a bit. He saw a flash of long hair and high horns and stood up to walk over. She was downing a shot when he walked up. She caught his eye when he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I, uh, really enjoyed the show?" Oh gods, what was he doing? He didn't know what to say! The Signless stood there, stewing in his own awkwardness before the girl broke the tension she didn't know was there.

"Did you? I'm glad," she purred. Her voice was like silk and sandpaper at the same time, and it gave the Signless the chills. "What did you like about it?"

"You," he answered without giving a second thought, then immediately regretted it, as it was almost certainly the most stupid thing he'd ever said.

"Oh?" she crooned. The Signless blushed, then tried to hide his face.

"Uh, sorry. I- I guess I'll just, go away. Now," he trailed off. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, follow me," she said, and dragged him to a dark hallway. The Signless saw the Psyoniic with a fistfull of fake-jade ass, and concluded that his friend was fine. But what about him? The girl took him futher and further down the hall, and he wondered where exactly she was taking him. They stopped at a small room. The Signless suddenly realized somthing very important.

"How much?"

"Oh," the girl laughed. It sent shivers down his spine. "Well, it's thirty for a romp in this room, fourty for special services including fetish caters in this room, fifty for the room for the day, and sixty for all-day services. In this room, of course." She paused. "There are fancier rooms, of course, but those cost more, and I take it that you are a bit short of funds."

"Um, yes. I kind of am." There was a pause.

"Sweetheart," she said sweetly, with a kind smile. "I can tell it's your first time. I'll knock thirty off of whatever you pick. You can also decide what you want as the night goes on."

"What? Really? Ah, but this is your occupation. I wouldn't want to cheat you out of any money."

"Well, I suppose you'll just be an occupational hazzard, now won't you?" She smiled and began to pull him into the room. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." It wasn't every night you heard that. Or day in this case. She closed the door, then sat him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Ah-"

"Shh, darling, let me take care of this." She kissed him very slowly and sweetly on his mouth. This was all he ever really wanted. Then she began to kiss slightly harder, and lowered her crotch to his, at first at really spaced-out intervals, very quickly, then slower, harder, longer. Soon she was just grinding her hips into his, to the pulsing of their quicker-beating hearts, and out of the corner of his eyes, which he sometimes opened in a gasp, he saw her fine, silky blue tail. She started humping him, kissing his neck and dragging her ass along his knees, which were drawn up, arching her back as their crotches touched. All throughout this time, the Signless had lain still, unbelieving of the pleasure she was bringing to him, trying not to call out, but now, he worked his hands through the hole showing her tummy around to the sides of her waist, giving him more control over where she was, and made her stay close to him longer.

"Tiger," she whispered against his skin, making his hairs prickle. She took his hands out and guided them to the clasps on her outfit, helping him undo it and shimmy it off her shoulders, so it hung round her hips. She laid down on top of him, pressing her breasts to his cloak. She reached up and unfastened it, distracting him by grinding again. She'd been kissing up and down his neck, and now moved down to his chest, and ran her tounge over his collarbones. When she realized he noticed, she took his hands and placed them on her chest, guiding his hands in patterns over her breasts, until he continued when she let go. She then pulled her outift down and completely off, leaving on only her short, see-through skirt. The Signless noticed and quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, but it was difficult when there is no where to look that was not her semi-naked body, so he settled for her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in an effort to try and distract him from what she was doing so he woldn't feel uncomfortable. Her eyes were huge, with little streaks of her blood-green shot through the yellows of her eyes. Her pupils kept dilating and undilating with the work she was doing with her hips.

While he was studying her face, she had unbuttoned his high-pants and slid them down so they were around his waist. He suddenly jolted, taking his hands away from her chest. This was it. He could keep his virginity if he left right now. But then she looked him in the eyes, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"You can still leave," she panted. "And it won't be too late." But he kissed her, which told her exactly what he wanted. Long and hard, sticking his toungue into her mouth with much more skill than he had any right to have. She finally pulls off his pants, and the Signless slips off her skirt.

They were completely naked now. Just two bodies folding and unfolding into each other, hips mashing into the other's. He sat up and kissed her on the neck, and she wrapped her legs around him, and he enters her. He moans and she gives a faint, almost inaudible gasp. She pulls halfway out, and he thinks it's over. But she then jams herself back on again. And again. And again. Faster and faster and faster and the Signless had never felt anything so amazing, how could he have thought before was all that he wanted? Needed. They're kissing, and their hips are working and they're about to reach the climax.

The Signless shoots his eyes open, sweat falling into them, making his eyes sting. They're not kissing anymore, they have their heads back, mouths open in unspeakable pleasure, moaning and gasping and panting together. He tries to form a word with his disfunctional mouth.

"B-bucket," he pants, and suddenly she's got one, pulled it out from under the bed, holding it underneath them. They're going faster and so much faster, until they shudder and what seems like a sea of fluid is pouring down and splashing into the bucket. He's looking straight ahead at the wall, his eyelids fluxuating, and her forehead is rested on his shoulders. They're both breathing really heavily, their pounding hearts beating against each other, like their hips were only a few moments ago. They've done it, they've finished. He did it, no longer a virgin. She finished, a notch in the bedpost richer. They don't move. Then suddenly the girl gasps and jumps off the bed.

"Ahh oh!" she shrieks. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods." She's pressing her hands to her mouth and she's looking in the bucket. Swirling together with her light green gene pool, is a bright cherry red fluid sloshing around. He gasps and tries to stand up, not knocking over the pail.

"Wait! Oh, please wait, don't tell anyone, please," he begged panickily. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I should have told you- warned you. Oh I'm so sorry, but please, please! Don't tell anybody! Please!" Tears are threatening to show, but he's learned to not let them spill over, not let anybody discover his secret. And now thanks to his godsforsaken mutant blood, the most amazing moment of his life was ruined.

"Oh my gods," she whispered, her eyes on the floor.

"Please don't tell."

"It- it's okay. I, uh, won't tell." She takes a deep breath and covers her eyes. The Signless reaches out to touch her hand, and she flinches away. He drew his hand back and moved the bucket to the floor and sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

They stay like this for quite a long time.

"How," she asks, finally sitting down, bare thigh against bare thigh. She doesn't look at him and they both stare at the floor. "Did something like that happen to you?"

"I was hatched like this."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah."

"And you made it through the trials? They didn't cull you? How did you get a lusus?"

"I don't know how I survived, but they didn't give me a lusus. An adult troll found me a raised me as her own, almost like a mother grub might with a select grub. I- I uh, call her my mother."

"An adult troll? How did she do it? How did she know how to raise a grub?"

"I don't know. I've asked her. She doesn't know. All she says to me, is that when she found me, I looked like I needed her. And she said that I practically taught her what to do."

"Gods. Ju- gods. godsgodsgodsgodsgodsgods," she moans and rocks foward.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I- I'm sorry. It's just that- that was just so scary." And she begins to cry. He starts, then takes her into his arms and she doesn't fight him. She turned to his chest and sobbed. "That was just so scary, and I just thought that I did something wrong, and that I had somehow hurt you because this was your first time, and no matter what you mix, you can't mix anything to get red, so I couldn't even think of what had happened. Oh gods I was so afraid. Oh gods I'm so sorry."

"Shoosh, shoosh, it's okay, love," he crooned, petting her hair down flat, feeling her body wracked with sobs against him. "I'll pay you for your troubles."

"No," she sniffled, straightening up with purpose. "No, I told you I'd give you a deal, and you only took the thirty, so you owe me nothing." They stopped talking and looked in each others' eyes a moment.

"I- will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes. I uh, don't usually have as many customers in the afternoon."

"Okay. I guess- I suppose I'll see you tommorrow. That is," he stumbled. "If you don't mind me coming back."

"Of course not," she smiles forlornly. "But you'll be paying next time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go," ordered the Signless. The Psyoniic careened around at the bar, trying to look at the grumpy troll. He had a number of empty shot glasses scattered around him in his space at the bar, a silly grin on his face. There was a small yellow bruise about to form on his arm.

"Why?" he asked as he lolled his head about.

"Because I'm done."

"Well, then," the Psyoniic straightened up, seemingly more somber than before. "How'd it feel?"

"Fine," the Signless exhaled. He glowered off into a corner of the bar. "Can we please just go now? Because if you've already filled your pail for this morning, we have got no reason to stay. And I don't see the fake-jade blood around. You end up pailing him?"

"Urg," the Psyoniic moaned. "Yeah I sure did. I was just about as drunk as a squeak-beast. He sure was expensive. He specialized in blackrom sex though, which I'm not so sure I'm very fond of." He streched, making his back crack. He had another bruise on his neck, which the Signless was pretty sure was not such a bruisy-bruise as the other one.

"Good. Fine, then. If you're all pailed out, then I suggest we both go home."

"Hey, wait. You did fill a bucket, right?" The Psyoniic asked, his companion nodding. "Then, if you did, what happened whe-"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just go home."

"You took the light green, right? She's not gonna tell anybody?"

"No. No she's not gonna. Please, please Psyoniic, let's just go home."

"It's almost exactly midday, Signless."

"We'll get you another cloak." And once they had secured the mustard-blood a long enough garment, they snuck out of the whore-house, their eyes squinting against the glare of daylight. They kept their eyes to the ground, so they would not get injured. Nobody was out so late at day, not with the hazzards it procured.

"The Dolorosa might be up. You know she has resistance to sunlight. This could end up being very, very bad for us," the Psyoniic mused. The Signless grabbed his friend's arm.

"Psyoniic. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease do not. Tell. My mother."

"Don't worry, I won't. That'd get me in trouble too."

"Oh well, now isn't that a relief," the Signless snapped bitterly.

"Did it really go that bad?"

"... Yeah. It kind of did." And they didn't speak another word until they got to where they were staying. It was in a rotted, hallowed-out tree with fabric strewn all over it to block out any sun that might have leaked through otherwise. Sopor slime was expensive, as it was a rather new fad. The Signless had never slept in it, but some of his companions had. They said it kept the horror-terrors away. He might have given anything to be free of them for just one day. But as the sopor was expensive, they didn't keep any of it, and traveled with the old-fashioned kind of beds that were becoming more and more rare as time progressed. The Jade Figure had had them as well. You can't really fuck in slime. The whorehouses themselves were becoming more rare as well. Trolls were getting the idea that you should only pail trolls in your quadrants.

The Psyoniic most certianly did not agree with this.

"What is with these young whippersnappers and their crazy hipster ideas?" the Psyoniic chatted. "Why are they making fucking so fucking difficult to fuck?"

"You are stupid and also very drunk."

"Ha ha ha ha... Noo..."

"Yes."

"You win!"

"Quiet!" the Signless berated. "Everyone's asleep. You go to bed too, I'll see you in the evening." The Psyoniic staggered off to where he'd set up his bed. The Signless didn't make sure he got there safely. He was somber and that's all he cared about. He snuck over to the bed right next to the Dolorosa's. His mother's. She was sleeping with her eyes closed serenely and a slight smile on her full lips. She was very beautiful, and the Signless felt lucky to have such a wonderful troll in his life, even though they weren't in any quadrant. He curled up on the mat and listened to his mother breathe before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Good evening, my darling," the jade-blood whispered. The Signless opened his eyes and smiled. "Did you sleep well? The horrorterrors were not too bad?"

"Good evening, mother. No, not so bad today. I even dreamed a little."

"Really? How wonderful. What about?"

"Oh, uh, I can't remember," the Signless lied.

"Oh well, I'll go and wake the others. The sun has set," the Dolorosa said, and walked away. Her son stared after her. He'd lied to his mother. It wasn't a good feeling. But he couldn't tell her what he'd really drempt about. That green-blood girl from the whorehouse. In his dream, she'd held him, and kissed him, and told him she never wanted to leave him. Then came the horrorterrors, as always. He would never escape from them. But it seemed that girl could allieviate them somehow. He then berated himself. She was a whore, she didn't really have any real feelings for him. She was only trying to get him hooked on her so he'd come back for more. It was how she earned her living, afterall.

"Mother?" the Signless asked as he walked into the main section of the tree, where they met. The branches were where they slept, almost like they were rooms.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Can- could we stay here? You know, another day?"

"Why?" the Dolorosa questioned. "I thought that you didn't want to lecture here."

"Well, I um, changed my mind. I think I would like to try and teach some of the people here. Maybe, uh, one might even come with us!"

"What makes you think that, my darling?"

"I have an almost good feeling about this place. I really think these people might learn something from me."

"Okay, dear. We can stay here another day. We can stay here a couple days if you need to."

"Thank you, mother," the Signless smiled at the Dolorosa. He felt a little bad, but he still entertained the faint hope that maybe, just maybe, the girl would come with him. And then he realized he didn't know her name.

"Good evening, Psyoniic," the Dolorosa called to the sleepy hungover troll stumbling into the kitchen.

"Didn't sleep well, oh wonderful companion?" the Signless grinned maliciously.

"No. No shut up."

"Dear, would you like some food? You look like you might need some," the Dolorosa asked the Psyoniic.

"Yes please, Dolorosa."

"Allright then. I'll fix something up for the both of you." She walked out of the tree to go find some food.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today? When should I start packing up my stuff?"

"Oh, we're not leaving today."

"What? We're not? Since when?"

"Since I decided that I wanted to talk to the city."

"Signless, you and I both know that nobody here is going to convert. This city it hopeless."

"That's not the messsage I'm trying to put out. That's what I'm trying to discourage." The Dolorosa strode in with a strange beast on her back, dripping with tawny gold blood, and applied something to her lips and told the two to make a fire.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I told you so," the Psyoniic bragged. They'd tried to just find a place to stand, but they were shooed away not even after five minutes.

"Shut up, you ass," the Signless snapped. They were sneaking out again. He'd woken up his friend because he was too nervous to go alone. And he also wasn't too sure of the way yet. "I should have never asked you to come."

"Well, you did. And I probably would have come anyways. I'm up for quite a romp today. I think I might find that tealish one."

"Can't handle all that black?"

"Naw, and that teal looked like a pitier. I hope there's another show today. Maybe there's a new troll I haven't seen yet. Someone very interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure," the Signless snarked as they walked in. Same as last day- band, dancefloor, whores. There was quite a crowd.

"See you later, Signless!" the Psyoniic called and merged into the crowd.

"Excuse me, is there a show this morning?" the Signless asked a waitress-whore.

"Of course there is, sweetcheeks. It's the biggest show of the week."

"Really? What happens?" The lights dimmed.

"Well, I suppose you're about to find out, now won't you?" The band began to play a different tune. The Signless sat down at a table not too close, but not too far away. The curtains were pulled up and the lights centered on two trolls.

It was his girl and another troll. He looked to be a rustblood. Orange, maybe. The band began to play and he sang, and she sang harmony. They danced all around each other and sang about 'the first time.' They got close at some points, then shyed away, like they were nervous, and kept singing. Then they stayed closer for longer until the last note, and then when they stopped singing, they kissed. Then they pulled away, and the Signless thought they were done, but they came back together, kissed longer and harder. The crowd began to cheer when they began to take their clothes off. The Signless was speechless. He couldn't move. He had known she was a whore, but he'd foolishly thought that she was his to hold and call his own. That nobody else could have her.

He'd been very, very wrong.

They were grinding up into each other, tops off, feeling each other up. Then they go and finish taking off all their clothes, and the audience hollers even louder. Then he lifts her up and enters her, having sex standing straight up. The Signless's face was burning. They're rocking and jerking and convulsing, and the crowd has gone wild. Another employee puts a bucket underneath them, and they shudder and fluid falls down into the pail, and they get a standing ovation. The house just stands up and claps. Claps! They just had sex in pubic, no- for an audience, and they get clapped at! The Signless's face was burning with rage and jealousy and embarrassment. The curtains closed and the house is swamping the two coming off stage, with robes hastily tossed over them. The Signless pushes his way through the crowd towards his girl. She's talking with some customers, many of which look hungrily at her, signifying their interest. The Signless stomped towards them, when she took the hand of some blueblood troll and led her down the hallway she'd led the Signless down only yesternight.

He stops moving and stares after them. Then he goes and sits down at the bar, ordered a drink. When it arrived, he had no idea what it was, as he when the bartender asked what he wanted, he'd replied,

"I want what's good for me." The resulting drink was the size of a beer, but the potencity of rum. He downed it. And many more of them. He went on like that until far past midday, when the Psyoniic plops down next to him on a barstool and steals his drink.

"Hey, Signless."

"Who'd you get today?"

"This fine-ass lady. Blood so blue, it almost looked indigo, but it wasn't. Ain't no seadwellers coming down to this joint."

"Really? I thought they were anphibious."

"They are, they're just too classy to fuck lowblood whores. They got their own whorehouses under their precious water. Actually, I don't know whether they still have whorehouses anymore, just like up here."

"Oh. You got a highblood fetish or something?"

"You're stupid, shut up. Find your lady?"

"No, I've just been drinking."

"You drunk yet?"

"Almost. I'm so close."

"Hey, there she is. Your green girl. You know her name?" But the Signless was just looking in the direction of the hallway where that proud blueblood sauntered out onto the dance floor, while his girl loitered on the side, rubbing her arm. He got up without a word and pushed over to where she was standing, looking at her feet.

"Hey," he said. She looked up and grinned.

"Hello. Come on down this way," she said and walked away, not pulling him, but expecting him to follow. She kept her hand on her arm. He followed. She went down a different hallway than last day, and went into a room of the same caliber as the one from before. She closed the door.

"You okay?" the Signless asked, looking at her hand clutched around her arm. She followed his line of vision and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it babe," she crooned at him, backing him up onto the bed. She put her hands on his chest, but he took her by the wrists.

"No, no you're not. Let me see." This suprised her, but she started to strip sexily, looking fine even through her confusion.

"This what you need?"

"No!" he declared, sitting up. "Stop that. This is nothing sexual. Just let me see your arm. Did she hurt you?" The greenblood looked at him in the eyes, confusion tangible. She was not used to this kind of treatment. She peeled her outfit off her left arm. It was covered in green bruises and there was a bandage sloppily wrapped around her bicep with blood soaking through.

"She, uh, was looking for more uh, blackrom, than I'm used to. But it's fine, really. This will just be about you and me." She leaned into him but he pushed her away and took her arm. She was still with shock. He unwrapped it and took some cloth on the table and tore it into strips and wrapped it around her arm more neatly than it was before, in a way that would stop the bleeding sooner.

"There."

"Oh. Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, and kissed the bandage on her arm. Then her hand. And he smiled up at her. Then a frown caressed his features.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"The show."

"What sh- oh. You mean, the show just today."

"Yes. Do they really make you do that?"

"Oh, uh well, it's in my contract."

"Fuck your contract."

"That's the contract," she said with a straight face, and he laughed, and this got a smile out of her.

"How often do they make you do that?"

"Once a week. Sometimes the other troll changes, but I'm always there."

"Every week?"

"Yeah. Unless for some mysterious reason there is not a single customer, but the show attracts a lot of people. Cuz, uh, they uh, like it," she said looking down. The Signless raised her head up by her chin.

"I'm sorry," he said, and kissed her. She seemed to relax now that they were getting to what she knew and was good at. They kissed for a while, but no matter how much the girl tried to use tongue, the Signless wouldn't let her in. Finally, she grabbed his bonebulge, and he gasped. She stuck her tongue in and played around his teeth, and unbottoned his highpants and stretched her hand down until she reached his bonebulge. He was squirming, and almost half-heartedly trying to fight. She wound her hand around it and squeezed slowly and began to pump. She started slowly, feeling him arch underneath her fingers with each pull. Then she tightened her hand and felt him growing harder. She pumped harder and harder and faster and faster and the Signless moaned and gasped at her boldness and the utter pleasure she caused him. She started to play with him, pushing him around under the fabric of his clothes. He unfastened her outfit and nearly tore it off of her in impatience. She one-handedly undid his cloak and he slipped his pants all the way off, yearning for her all the more. She stopped playing and began to pump again. This time she was vicious, he could hardly even feel each individual pump, it felt so good it was almost painful. She stopped kissing his mouth and moved down to his neck and chest, pumping all the harder. She worked her mouth down to his abs.

"It costs more for a blowjob," she warned him, mouth playing around his hip.

"I... ahh... don't care!" he gasped and panted as she finally put her mouth around him. She sucked and pulled at him and the Signless felt so hot he thought he was burning. She pulled at him with her mouth and pushed at his body with her hands, and they were both getting all sweaty. The Signless was quivering with ectasy at her skill and prowess in bed. She twisted around, her mouth still on him, sucking, sucking, and laid down on his chest. He grabbed her legs and put his mouth on her crotch. She bit down on him when he did that, but then kept sucking as he did. Her tail swept across his face, brushing his eyes. She played around with her tongue on him and he copied her with his mouth between her legs. They went harder and harder and faster and faster, until the girl scrambled for the bucket under the bed. Then they had to scramble to position themselves over it properly, and ended up standing and just clutching to each other, exhausted, as their genes fell down into the pail.

"Oh," his girl panted. "Oh wow! He. I've, never ever, uh- nobody's ever, ever done that before."

"What? Did, what?" the Signless breathed heavily as he carried the somewhat limp weight of his green girl.

"That, uh, double blow-job... Thing. That you did."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I've never even heard of anything, like that before. Not even in urban legends."

"Wierd. Did I, uh, just invent a new sex trick?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I think so." He stood her up and they climbed off of the bed and put the bucket on the ground.

"How much, exactly, was that?"

"You're up to fifty right now."

"Add it to my tab," he said, and kissed her.


End file.
